Reign of an Empire
by Loganger1738
Summary: Nigga on a bus


After the destruction of the Death Star, Knuckles married Amy Rose and together they had hot steamy guerilla sex and birthed two children, Nipples the Enchilada and Eric Harris Jr. One night the Bloody Baron took a fat slimy diarrhea shit and rubbed it all over his sweaty hairy nipples. When Knuckles got hungry one night he and Amy cooked Eric Harris Jr in the oven and ate him. On Jupiter s moon Europa Nazi Doofenshmirtz led a secret project to revive their fallen fuhrer, Nazi Tails the fox. When Nazi Tails was revived he immediately ordered the deaths of all of his generals for failing to suck his dick and make him cum fast enough. Only Nazi Doofenshmirtz, Nazi Donald Duck, Aryanne and Keemstar survived his purge. Master Chief stabbed an Elite through the butthole with an energy sword. Knuckles found out about Nazi Tails s resurrection due to playing GTA Online one day and some 14 year old calling him a nigger faggot. Knuckles banded together the Ugandan Knuckles tribe, and together with the Power Rangers and the Bully Hunters they form the Rebel Alliance once again to combat the Nazi Regime.

Tails once again asserted the might of his armies by reforming the Stormtrooper and Helghast death squads and the clone trooper royal army. He also ordered the deaths of 6 million Jewish hedgehogs and echidnas. Only purebred foxes with blonde fur and blue eyes were allowed to live, anyone else were either to be gassed or sold into slavery. Coldsteel the Hedgeheg cut his wrists with a knife and right before he died, he said Nothing personnel, kid.

Seth Rollins defeated the Authors of Pain and Brock Lesnar to win the Internet championship. After having hot steamy sex with Aryanne, Tails appointed Nazi Doofenshmirtz as the new commander of the Stormtrooper and Helghast death squads. Nazi Doofenshmirtz oversaw the executions of over 100,000,000 niggers, jews and homosexuals. The Bloody Baron slurped his shit like spaghetti.

Nazi Tails ordered an invasion of the country of Uganda. 50,000,000 clone troopers attacked a small village of only 20 ugandan knuckles. The ugandan knuckles were all brutally raped and murdered. One ugandan knuckles warrior was found with semen pouring out of his butthole like a waterfall. yelled at another spoiled rich teen girl on national TV. The clone troopers advanced to the capital of Uganda, the city of De Wae.

The city of De Wae was guarded by the Rebel Alliance, which consisted of the Red and Blue Ugandan Knuckles tribes, the Dragonborn, Protegent Security, the Bloody Baron and his henchmen,Spyro the Dragon, the Abyss Watchers, John Cena, LeafyisHere, Pingu, FilthyFrank, H3H3, Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye and Markiplier.

On the Nazi side there were the stormtroopers, helghast, iDubbzz, Parappa the Rapper revived from the dead to fuck more bitches with his bars, clone troopers, Keemstar and his fanbase, bronies, furries, weaboos, the Combine from Half Life 2, every single Pokemon ever, Mario and Luigi, and the Paul brothers.

The battle commenced and it was over very quickly. The retarded down syndrome rebel alliance could not compete with the vastly superior Nazi forces. Nazi Tails stormed into Knuckles s house and proceeded to violently rape him as revenge for Knuckles raping him on the Death Star 2 years ago. He filled Knuckle s ass with semen, causing Knuckles to die from sperm overload. Nazi Tails then slammed Amy against the wall and raped her as well, cumming in her mouth, anus and vagina all at once and she died from sperm overload. Mr. Krabs tried to fight off the clone troopers but they all surrounded him and ripped his arms and legs off before fucking him in the mouth. He choked on their dicks and died. Nazi Tails ate Knuckles and Amy s dead bodies. The Bloody Baron took off his shirt and ran at Nazi Doofenshmirtz making guerilla noises but Nazi Doofenshmirtz shot the Bloody Baron in the head. When the Bloody Baron died he let out a long wet fart and shit poured out of his ass. The clone troopers rounded up all the ugandan knuckles who surrendered and brutally executed them with a bullet to the head after raping them. With the quick and not surprising defeat of the Rebel Alliance, Tails s dominance over the entire universe was now assured.

For now

(I like big sweaty men) 


End file.
